


Feel Better!

by BigTrashPile



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe (Underswap), Cooking, Cuddling, Feel-good, Fluff, Other, Sans is precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigTrashPile/pseuds/BigTrashPile
Summary: You had a really shitty day today.  Good thing your loving boyfriend is here to make it better!
Relationships: Sans (Underswap)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Feel Better!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brishton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brishton/gifts).



> This is for my friend Brishton who had a bad day today. Hopefully this'll help anyone who needs it!

You slammed the door of your apartment shut, pausing for a moment before sinking to the floor in a pile of tears. Today had just been a really shittty day. You had been keeping way too many emotions in, and things just kept piling up, one after the other, and now that you were alone, it all came crashing down. Thankfully, your boyfriend was still at work, so you had plenty of time to wallow in pity, then clean yourself up.

You wiped some tears away from your eyes, looking up, only to see the one person you didn’t want to see: your boyfriend Sans. He stared down at you in shock, clearly not expecting you to be sitting on the floor, bawling your eyes out. His usually starry blue eye lights were tiny pin pricks, and his usual grin was now a concerned frown.

He knelt down to look you in the eye. “What’s Wrong, My Dear?”

You sniffled, trying to avoid eye contact. “Nothing, just a shitty day. Too many emotions, you know?” You tried to laugh, but it came out like more of a sob. That didn’t do anything to make him less worried for you. “Anyway, what are you doing home? I thought you worked for another hour?”

“It’s Friday, Love, I Get Off Early,” he explained with a soft smile. Right, you should’ve remembered. “That’s Not Important Though. What’s Important Is Making You Feel Better!” He gently scooped you off the floor, easily holding you in a bridal style. You huffed and accepted your fate. He liked to pick you up a lot, just to show off his strength and to “TREAT YOU LIKE THE ROYALTY YOU ARE!” You pretended to be disgruntled, but secretly loved it.

He carefully set you down on the couch, then rushed off into your shared bedroom. He returned a moment later with your pajamas and favorite blanket. He tossed you the pajamas. “GO PUT THESE ON,” he ordered. You smiled and went to the bathroom to change.

You truly had the best boyfriend in the world. Who else would drop everything just to make you feel better after a bad day? A small smile graced your lips as you wandered back out of the bathroom, where Sans was waiting.

He bundled you up in the blanket, making you feel like a cozy burrito. You giggled, making him smile. He gave you a kiss on the forehead, then hurried out of the room once more. You snuggled into your little cocoon and closed your eyes. This was just what you needed, to be pampered by your favorite skeleton. You opened your eyes again, trying to find where Sans had gone. A loud clatter from the kitchen alerted you to his whereabouts.

You got up from the couch and tip-toed to the door, peeking around it. He was at the stove, wearing the apron you’d gotten him for Valentine’s day. It had an avocado wearing athletic clothes and jogging, with a label that said “Ava-cardio.” You smiled softly, remembering his loud laughter and starry eyes when he’d opened it. He’d immediately sent a picture to Papyrus, to which Papyrus sent back an audio file of him groaning.

It seemed like, while you were taking a stroll down memory lane, Sans had spotted you. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” he scolded jokingly, hands on his hips. “GO BACK TO THE COUCH, I’M NOT LETTING YOU LIFT A FINGER UNTIL YOU FEEL BETTER!” He strolled over to you, picking you up again, hefting you over his shoulder this time. You squealed and kicked, making him laugh boisterously at your futile attempt to escape. He tossed you gently on the couch, tucking you in again. He handed you the remote. “HERE, PICK SOMETHING FOR US TO WATCH, I’LL BE RIGHT BACK.” He gave you another confident grin before turning back to the kitchen.

You smiled at his retreating form, before turning to the tv. You quickly put on your favorite feel-good show. You snuggled into the couch cushions, letting yourself get comfortable. What did you do to deserve such a wonderful person in your life? Whatever it was, you’d do it again in a heartbeat. Sometimes you didn’t feel worthy of him. Aw shit, you were getting into those dark thoughts again. Your mind started spiraling further downward into depression, thoughts about how you didn’t deserve Sans in your life, you were just a burden, he should find someone better. You felt tears trickle down your cheeks, stinging your eyes.

At that moment, Sans entered the room again. “I MADE US SOME-” he stopped immediately when he saw you. He quickly rushed over to you, setting down the mugs of hot chocolate and plates of food on his way. He knelt down in front of you, cupping your cheeks and forcing you to look in his eyes. “Are You Having Those Thoughts Again?” You nodded, looking down. He frowned, then leaned forward. He kissed the tears off your cheeks, then kept kissing the rest of your face. You giggled, trying to push him off, but he held strong. He kept smooching your cheeks, your forehead, along your jaw, until he finally made it to your lips. He pressed a gentle kiss to your lips. You relaxed into him, letting yourself enjoy the familiar feeling of his teeth against your lips.

He pulled back, smiling softly. You noticed, with a small flutter in your chest, that his eye lights had turned into small, upside down hearts. “Now Dear, You Know That I Love You. Have I Ever Lied To You?” You shook your head, and he continued. “That’s Right, And I Never Will. So You Know I Mean It When I Say,” he kissed your forehead again. “That You Are Never A Burden To Me, I’m Not Going To Leave You, And You Are The Best Thing That Ever Happened To Me.” He pulled back from you. “You Take Care Of Me On My Bad Days, And I Take Care Of You. That’s How Relationships Work! Speaking Of Taking Care Of You,” he reached over, grabbing the plates and mugs. He handed you a mug. “Here’s Some Hot Chocolate, And I Made Your Favorite Meal! I Was Already Making It When You Came Home,” he admitted sheepishly, “But I Think The Sentiment Still Stands!”

You gratefully grabbed the plate. “You’re so sweet Sans. You’re the best!” you kissed his cheekbone as he sat down.

A light blue dusted his cheeks. “Ha, You’re Close! Second Best, Right After You,” he smirked, then grabbed you and pulled you to his side. You grinned and relaxed into his soft stomach. He always knew how to make you feel better.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a Happy Thanksgiving, if you celebrate it. If not, happy Thursday, I guess. Anyway, here's my Tumblr if you want to check it out. Have a good day, everyone!


End file.
